pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1996 in literature
The year 1996 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *Harper Lee's novel, To Kill a Mockingbird, is removed from an advanced placement English reading list in Lindale, Texas because it "conflicted with the values of the community." * In the United Kingdom, the first Orange Prize for Fiction for female novelists is awarded. * First performance of Eve Ensler's The Vagina Monologues. * Peter O'Donnell publishes Cobra Trap, his final volume of adventures featuring Modesty Blaise; the first book in the series was published in 1965. * Margaret Mitchell's long-lost first novella, Lost Laysen, is published 80 years after it was written. *At the special request of Nelson Mandela, Benjamin Zephaniah hosts the president's Two Nations Concert at London's Royal Albert Hall. New Fiction *Stephen Ambrose - Undaunted Courage *Anonymous - Primary Colors *Jeffrey Archer - The Fourth Estate *Margaret Atwood - Alias Grace *Beryl Bainbridge - Every Man for Himself *David Baldacci - Absolute Power *Alex Garland - The Beach *Iain M. Banks - Excession *John Berendt - Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil *Thomas Berger - Suspects *Harold Bloom - Omens of Millennium: The Gnosis of Angels, Dreams, and Resurrection *Dionne Brand - In Another Place, Not Here *Brett Butler - Knee Deep in Paradise *Ann Chamberlin - Sofia; The Sultan's Daughter *Tom Clancy - Executive Orders *Mary Higgins Clark - Moonlight Becomes You *Joseph Connolly - This Is It *Bernard Cornwell - The Bloody Ground and Enemy of God *Douglas Coupland - Polaroids from the Dead *Amanda Craig - A Vicious Circle *Robert Crais - Sunset Express *John Darnton - Neanderthal *Seamus Deane - Reading in the Dark *Fabrizio De André - Un destino ridicolo *Stephen R. Donaldson - The Gap into Ruin: This Day All Gods Die *Ben Elton - Popcorn *Helen Fielding - Bridget Jones' Diary *Mavis Gallant - Selected Stories *John Gardner - COLD *Richard Garfinkle - Celestial Matters *Alex Garland - The Beach *William Golding - The Double Tongue *John Grisham - The Runaway Jury and Hackers (short story collection) *James L. Halperin - The Truth Machine *Colin Harrison - Manhattan Nocturne *Elisabeth Harvor - ''Let Me Be the One, stories (Canada) *Nancy Huston - The Goldberg Variations *Tama Janowitz - By the Shores of Gitchee Gumee *Matt Jones - Bad Therapy *Stephen King - Desperation, The Green Mile and The Regulators *Joe Klein - Primary Colors (published anonymously) *Dean R. Koontz - Intensity *Michael P. Kube-McDowell - Before the Storm, Shield of Lies and Tyrant's Test *Hugh Laurie - The Gun Seller *John le Carré - The Tailor of Panama *Paul Leonard - Speed of Flight *Steve Lyons - Killing Ground *George R. R. Martin - A Game of Thrones *David A. McIntee - The Shadow of Weng-Chiang *Terry McMillan - How Stella Got Her Groove Back *Vladimir Megre - Anastasiya *Lawrence Miles - Christmas on a Rational Planet *Rohinton Mistry - A Fine Balance *Joyce Carol Oates - We Were the Mulvaneys *Daniel O'Mahony - The Man in the Velvet Mask *Patricia A, McKillip - Winter Rose *Kate Orman - Return of the Living Dad and SLEEPY *Chuck Palahniuk - Fight Club *Lance Parkin - Cold Fusion and Just War *Marc Platt - Downtime *Terry Pratchett - Feet of Clay and Hogfather *James Redfield - The Tenth Insight *Justin Richards - The Sands of Time *Gareth Roberts - The English Way of Death and The Plotters *Mary Rosenblum - Synthesis & Other Virtual Realities *Kristine Kathryn Rusch - The New Rebellion *Gary Russell - The Scales of Injustice *Al-Tayyib Salih - Bandarshah *Jeff Shaara - Gods and Generals *Michael Slade - Zombie aka Evil Eye *Michael Stackpole - The Krytos Trap, Rogue Squadron and ''Wedge's Gamble *Dave Stone - Death and Diplomacy *Graham Swift - Last Orders *Guy Vanderhaeghe - The Englishman's Boy *David Foster Wallace - Infinite Jest New drama *Jeff Baron - Visiting Mr. Green *Eve Ensler - The Vagina Monologues *Pam Gems - Stanley *Ayub Khan-Din - East is East *Martin McDonagh - The Beauty Queen of Leenane *Mark Ravenhill - Shopping and Fucking *Joshua Sobol - Alma Poetry Non-Fiction *Norman Davies - Europe: A History *Richard Dawkins - Climbing Mount Improbable *Alan Downs - "Corporate Executions: the Ugly Truth about Downsizing" *Daniel Goleman - Emotional Intelligence Births * Rita Ivo Maria Deaths *January 21 - Efua Sutherland, Ghanaian dramatist, poet and children's author (born 1924) *January 28 *Jerry Siegel, cartoonist, creator of Superman (born 1914) *Joseph Brodsky, Russian poet and essayist, Nobel laureate (born 1940) *February 11 *Bob Shaw, science fiction writer (born 1931) *Amelia Rosselli, Italian poet (born 1930) *March 3 - Marguerite Duras, French dramatist and film director (born 1914) *March 18 - Odysseas Elytis, Greek writer, Nobel Prize laureate (born 1911) *March 22 - Ian Stephens, Canadian poet *March 31 - Dario Bellezza, Italian poet and dramatist (born 194) *April 22 - Erma Bombeck, American humorist and writer (born 1927) *May 24 - Joseph Mitchell, American journalist (born 1908) *May 26 - Ovidiu Papadima, Romanian critic and essayist (born 1909) *May 31 - Timothy Leary, American writer *June 2 - Leon Garfield, English children's author (born 1921) *June 14 - Gesualdo Bufalino, Italian novelist (born 1920) *June 26 - Veronica Guerin, Irish journalist *July 10 - Eno Raud, Estonian children's author (born 1928) *October 24 - Sorley Maclean, Gaelic poet (born 1911) *December 20 - Carl Sagan, American astronomer, astrophysicist and writer *December 12 - Vance Packard, journalist and social critic (born 1914) *December 16 - Quentin Bell, English biographer and art historian (born 1910) Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Wislawa Szymborska Australia * The Australian/Vogel Literary Award: Bernard Cohen, The Blindman's Hat * C. J. Dennis Prize for Poetry: Peter Bakowski, In the Human Night * Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: Eric Beach, Weeping for Lost Babylon * Mary Gilmore Prize: Jordie Albiston, Nervous Arcs Canada * Bronwen Wallace Memorial Award * Giller Prize for Canadian Fiction: Margaret Atwood: - Alias Grace * See 1996 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: Pascale Roze, Le Chasseur Zéro * Prix Décembre: Régis Debray, Loués soient nos seigneurs: une éducation politique * Prix Médicis French: Orlanda - Jacqueline Harpman and L'Organisation - Jean Rolin * Prix Médicis International: Himmelfarb - Michael Kruger, Germany and Sonietchka - Ludmila Oulitskaïa, Russia United Kingdom * Booker Prize: Graham Swift, Last Orders * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Melvin Burgess, Junk * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Graham Swift, Last Orders, and Alice Thompson, Justine * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Diarmaid MacCulloch, Thomas Cranmer: A Life * Cholmondeley Award: Elizabeth Bartlett, Dorothy Nimmo, Peter Scupham, Iain Crichton Smith * Eric Gregory Award: Sue Butler, Cathy Cullis, Jane Griffiths, Jane Holland, Chris Jones, Sinéad Morrissey, Kate Thomas * Orange Prize for Fiction: Helen Dunmore, A Spell of Winter * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: Peter Redgrove * Whitbread Best Book Award: Seamus Heaney, The Spirit Level United States * Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize: Helen Conkling, Red Peony Night * Bernard F. Connors Prize for Poetry: John Voiklis, "The Princeling's Apology", and (separately) Sarah Arvio, "Visits from the Seventh" * Bobbitt National Prize for Poetry: Kenneth Koch, One Train * Compton Crook Award: Daniel Graham Jr., The Gatekeepers * Hugo Award: Neal Stephenson, The Diamond Age, or A Young Lady's Illustrated Primer * Nebula Award: Nicola Griffith, Slow River * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Karen Cushman, The Midwife's Apprentice * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Jonathan Larson, Rent * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Richard Ford - Independence Day * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Jorie Graham: The Dream of the Unified Field * Wallace Stevens Award: Adrienne Rich Elsewhere * IMPAC Dublin Literary Award: David Malouf, Remembering Babylon *Premio Nadal: Pedro Maestre, Matando dinosaurios con tirachinas * Category:Years in literature